Lost
by Maemi-san
Summary: Joe finds an old friend, who turns out to be a cyborg also.


Lost:

a Cyborg 009 fanfic

"_Help....me....I....I...."_ At this moment in the dream, 009 awoke.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned himself. 009 looked over to the alarm clock on the right of the bed, and it read; 3:00 A.M.

Joe (009) gazed at it for a breif moment, rubbed his eyes, and yawned widely.

"This is weird..." he said to himself, and forcefully fell back on the bed, drifting off into a deep sleep.

"009...009! 009 WAKE UP!!!!!" Hearing this, Joe literally jumped out of his bed. He gazed wide-eyed at the figure in front of him, who apparently was 003 (Francoise). 009 looked confused.

"Oh...um...hi 003..."

"Joe, you don't look so well, is everything alright? It's not like you to sleep this late." Francoise had a look of worry in her soft brown eyes as she pointed to the alarm clock, that now read; 12:15 P.M.

"There's no need to worry," Joe said reassuringly. "I'm perfectly alright, just been having...well...strange dreams lately, that's all."

Francoise released her look of worry, and sat on the bed next to him.

"Care to tell me about them?" She asked. She looked very interested.

"Well alright," Joe said. "Hm..." He thought hard, trying to remember his dream.

"All I can remember is a female voice, that seemed to be saying:

'Help...me....I....I....' It was strange, because the voice was so familiar. Almost like someone I knew long ago..." Joe had a look of sadness, as he began to think of his unfortunate past.

"Hmm..that _is_ strange, maybe it means something." Francoise replied. She rested her hand on Joe's shoulder trying to somewhat comfort him.

"Maybe." He said. Joe stretched and got up out of the bed.

"Well just come see me if you ever need to talk, okay?" Francoise said.

"Sure." Said Joe.

Francoise got up and left Joe to himself.

Later that afternoon, the 00 Cyborgs were scattered lazily around the living room minding their own business. That is, except for Francoise, who looked tense. Almost like she was in a trance.

"Francoise, are you...okay?" 007 asked.

"Hm?" Francoise looked up from her trance.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I heard a cry in the distance....hm...that's very strange..." She said. Suddenly, all the cyborgs drew their attention to Francoise. Francoise looked anxiously at the other cyborgs.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk. In th-the city." She stuttered

Joe looked at her with a worried expression.

"I'm going with you." He said, with seriousness in his voice. Francoise nodded. She got up from the couch and grabbed her coat from the hanger. Joe did the same. Still looking tense, Francoise listened for the cry even more. She opened the door, and her and Joe headed out. Rain began to pour, like clear glass beads spillig from the darkened sky.

"Um...maybe we should head back," said Joe. Francoise looked angry now.

"NO!! WE ARE GONNA FIND THIS GIRL, AND WE ARE GONNA HELP HER!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!" Francoise retorted. Joe was frozen in his place, and stared

widely at her.

"Er...o-okay." Joe said. They headed forward, into the busy city of Tokyo.

"Ugh," Francoise complained. "It's getting closer." Joe followed close behind her. They walked onward, into an alleyway. There, was where the sobs were coming from. Joe and Francoise inched in closer to the sound.

"OH!" Francoise gasped, as she stared sadly at the girl on the wall, who was crying her eyes out. Joe ran toward the girl, and kneeled down in front of her.

The girl looked up at Joe with crimson red eyes that resembled his own. She had beautiful blood-red hair, that was astray in her beautiful face. She was wearing a light pink sundress, and black flip flops.

"J-Joe...Sh-Shimamura...I-I..." She stammered. Joe looked at her deeply in the eyes.

"Annalise...it can't be...Annalise Matsuri? Is it really you?" Joe said anxiously. The girl threw her arms around Joe, and hugged him tightly.

"Y-You remember!!" Annalise cried. Francoise, (looking quite confused) advanced toward the two. She kneeled down next to them.

"You two know each other?" She questioned. The rain stopped, and Annalise released her embrace.

"Well, this is Annalise Matsuri. She was one of my best friends back at the orphanage. What happened to you after all these years, Annalise?" Said Joe. Annalise gazed at Joe, and then looked down at her feet.

"Erm...the only thing I remember is waking up in this large room. And th-these men in tanks started chasing me. That was over a week ago. Here I am now." Annalise replied. Joe and Francoise exchanged glances.

"Why don't you come with us?" Francoise proposed. Annalise looked up at Francoise.

"That would be nice, but-" Before Annalise got to reply, Francoise cut in, "Oh, don't worry, you won't intrude." She grinned warmly at Annalise, and held out her hand. Annalise hesitated, but grabbed Francoise's hand and they got up from the ground, and began walking back. _If only they knew...._Annalise thought to herself. _That I am not normal anymore...that I am not-_Annalise's thoughts were interrupted by their arriving at the house. Francoise grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. The other cyborgs were in the living room.

"Who's that?" Jet (002) asked. Annalise was overwhelmed by the amount of stares she was recieving.

"Oh," Joe rested his hand on Annalise's shoulder.

"This is Annalise Matsuri. A childhood friend of mine. She was the one Francoise was picking up cries from." Joe gave Annalise a slight push toward the couch. Annalise walked to it and sat down on it, next to Jet.

"So, what's your story?" Jet asked, only to recieve a slap on the back of the head from Francoise.

"THAT WAS RUDE!!" Francoise said angrily. Annalise smiled at Jet.

"Oh, It's alright." She said. "Well," She began. "You see, for some reason, I can only remember part of my past." Dr. Gilmore looked interested in this one.

"I was kidnapped. Kidnapped by these terrible men. They took me to this strange place, and all I remember from then on, was a room, with bright lights. And more of the men, chasing me in tanks." She looked down at her feet again.

_I must tell him. If anyone should know my true story it's Joe._ Annalise thought. The other cyborgs exchanged glances, and looked at Dr. Gilmore. Annalise now looked up to Joe.

"Erm..Joe, can I speak to you in private please?" She said, anxiously. Joe looked at her with soft eyes.

"Of course." He replied, and they proceeded to another room, they locked the door behind them.

"Joe, I must tell you the truth." Said Annalise. Joe cocked his head in confusion.

"Alright." He said. Annalise looked serious now, and she turned around for a moment, then turened back to face Joe.

"Yes," She began. "I was kidnapped, and yes, I can't remember most. But I'll only tell YOU the full truth.

"After awakening in the brightly lighted room, I realized I was no longer myself. That something had been done to me. I anxiously looked around, and concluded I was the only one there in the huge room. I got up, and I heard some one say, 'What the hell?? I didn't activate her!' And I was deeply confused now. Activate? What was that supposed to mean? A gas started to fill the room, and I tried to run. I wasn't fast enough. Oddly enough, I felt a strange pain in my back tooth. I clamped my teeth, and I started to move so fast, that the world around me slowed to a stop. I decided this was a good time to escape, so I proceeded to the door. It was locked. I looked up to the ceiling, and realized it was WAY too high for me to jump, but I figured, what the heck. So I jumped, and made it out. Time returned to normal, and more men started chasing me, this time in tanks. I was completely surounded, and looked for a quick getaway. This made me frustrated, and even MORE oddly enough, lasers acctually shot from my eyes Joe!! This blew up the tanks, and I ran for dear life. For a long week, I searched for answers. I didn't find any until I started hearing rumors of a Black Ghost Organization, who've created cyborgs. And that there was some sort of a rebellion group of the first nine cyborgs created. I HAD to find this rebellion, I had to get answers. It was after a month of endless searching, that I ended up in Tokyo. Then I knew. I knew I was a Cyborg, and that I would never find the rebellion. I sobbed, and then you showed up with Francoise."

At hearing this, all Joe could do was stare. He didn't know what to say. So he grabbed Annalise and took her back out into the living room. The others looked anxious to hear the news.

"Guys," Joe began. "I'd like you to meet Annalise Matsuri. My childhood friend. Cyborg 0019."

MWAHAHAHA I SHALL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Cliffies are fun.


End file.
